Phantom X
by foxglove66
Summary: This is phantom voltage's challenge. What happens when Danny Phantom shows up at the X-Men's school? You'll just have to read to find out! PUT ON HOLD, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fiction and I hope everyone enjoys it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men**

* * *

Phantom Voltage X-Men: Evolution and Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge

On a dark rainy night a young boy only the age of 15 or so is seen stumbling through the woods. The boy is bloody and bruised and looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. Up ahead the boy sees a light, looking around the trees he sees a giant mansion, one not unlike the mansion he had escaped from, bone tired and hurt the boy carefully approaches the mansion. All he can think about is the need to eat and sleep somewhere warm. He makes it up to the door but before he can knock, it opens and standing there is none other then Professor Xavier.

"Hello Danny" Professor Xavier says calmly, "I have been waiting for you"

The boy is stunned, who was this man and how did he know his name? Before he could ask, the days of running and imprisonment caught up to him. Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom fainted on the door step of the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters, the home of the X-Men.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short. I haven't exactly figured out my updating schedule so the updates will be whenever. Please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hi everyone my name is Fox and this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men**

**

* * *

**Early the next morning Rogue came down the stairs to find all the other mutants freaking out. Seeing Kitty(shadowcat) and Kurt(nightcrawler) in a group together, she marched over.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"Oh hey Rogue" Kitty said, "There's a new mutant in the house and everyone wants to meet him".

"So where is he?" Rogue questioned.

"He's in the hospital wing" explained Kurt, "the rumor is that he showed up in the middle of the night, bloody and half starved".

"Yeah and now the Professor won't let anyone see him until he's better" exclaimed Kitty. "The mystery is driving me crazy!!"

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day and everyone rushed off to get to their first class.

Once the hallway was clear Rogue stepped from out of the shadows and looked around, then made her way to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Once in the elevator Rogue gave a sigh of relief, she knew that if she was caught it would mean a week or more of detention but her curiosity was too strong. She needed to see this mystery kid for herself.

The door to the elevator swung open and outside was a long white hallway with doors on both sides of the hall. Rogue stepped out into the hall and started checking each of the rooms, after the 4th empty one, Rogue was getting frustrated. Where was this kid hiding?!!

Finally she came to the last door in the hall and there he was. The boy looked about her age with dirty black hair hanging over his eyes. He looked trashed, he had cuts and bruises all over his body or at least the parts of his body she could see.

Rogue crept closer to the boy, suddenly he shot awake.

Looking around wide eyed, Danny noticed that he wasn't alone, standing near the door was a girl with dark brown hair with two white strips in the front. The girl looked stunned, almost like she hadn't expected him to wake up.

"Where am I? What's going on and who are you?" Danny asked starting to panic.

Rogue could only stare open mouthed.

"How did I get here" Danny demanded

"That is the exact question I would like the answer to, Danny" said Professor Xavier. Having come into the room unnoticed by either Rogue or Danny.

"Uh, Professor Xavier I…um" stammered Rogue.

"I think maybe you should get to your class, Rogue" Professor Xavier said.

Rogue left the room but not without sneaking one last look at the mystery boy.

Now alone with the strange man he was a little more relaxed, the man didn't seem mean or dangerous, if anything he seemed almost kind.

"Hello Danny, my name is Professor Xavier and you are in my school for mutants". Professor Xavier explained. "Now I think it time for you to be getting back to sleep, you've had a long hard journey and you need your rest"

For some reason Danny suddenly felt incredible tired and right before he fell back asleep, Danny realized that for the first time in almost two months he felt safe.

**

* * *

So that is the end of chapter 2. I hoped you liked it!! Please read and review (criticism is wanted)!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. And I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I have experienced my very first case of writers block and I would just like to say that it sucks big time. But I'm working through it and hope to get onto a real updating schedule soon.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. this is written as Danny relives what happened to him, while he's sleeping at Xavier's**

* * *

_Danny's Dream:_

Danny Fenton slowly walked down the sidewalk. He was a skinny boy of 15 or so with dark black hair and crystal blue eyes. His raven hair was messy and hung in front of his eyes. He had on a white tee shirt with a red circle in the middle and a pair of blue jeans. Anyone seeing him walking down the street wouldn't have given him a second thought but what no one realized was that under his awkward shell he was really the ghost hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. Danny continued on his way, he had just come from a detention for losing his pants in class again. As he walked he though about how much his day had sucked, first with the appearance of the box ghost at 2 in the morning, then being late for Lancer's class because of Johnny 13's rampage through the streets. After that he had found that Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, were absent and was forced to deal with the 4 other ghost attacks during the rest of the day alone.

Suddenly a light blue mist flowed out of Danny's mouth. The mist signified the presence of a ghost.

"Damn! Why can't they leave me alone" Danny muttered under his breath. He looked around trying to locate the ghost before it attacked.

There was a scream from the alley next to him. He rushed in to find Technus harassing a women at the end of the alley. Danny jumped behind a garbage can and yelled, "Going Ghost!" A white ring appeared around his waist and split and spread up his body in opposite directions, as the ring moved it changed his ordinary shirt and jeans into a black and white hazmat suit, with a D inside of a P symbol on the chest. His dark black hair turned pure white and his light blue eyes became a glowing neon green. When the ring had disappeared Danny Fenton was gone and in his place was the legendary hero Danny Phantom.

He phased through the floor and silently appeared behind Technus who was ranting about being the Master of all Technology again. While he was distracted Danny fired a ghost ray at him. Technus screamed and crashed into a wall, looking dazed. Technus was a thin ghost in is mid 40 with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail because he though it made him look hip. Overall he wasn't the strongest ghost but he could still cause plenty of damage if left alone.

Taking advantage of Technus's confusion Danny yelled, "Run, get out of here" to the terrified women. Who at the sound of his voice fled out of the alley and disappeared down the street.

Technus was starting to get up again and Danny did not want to waste his time and energy fighting him. So he pulled out the Fenton thermos and quickly sucked the semiconscious Technus in. As he turned back into Danny Fenton, he heard a laugh behind him. Danny whirled around just in time to be hit head on by Skulker's electric stun gun.

100,000 volts of electricity shot through Danny's body. His body twitched with pain as he suddenly heard someone screaming only to realize that he was the one making the awful sound. Finally the shocks stopped and he fell to the ground as everything slowly faded to black.

Danny came to slowly. As he got his hazy vision to clear he realized that he was in some sort of laboratory. The walls were a dull grey color and there were walls full of shelves and cabinets, all filled with strange tools, weapons and beakers. The laboratory was right out of an old horror film but more high tech. At any moment Danny expected to see Frankenstein lumber by and for a mob of angry, pitch fork welding villagers to attack. He tried to get up but found that his arms and legs had been strapped to a hard metal table.

Danny was starting to panic when a cold voice from the corner of the room chuckled evilly. He didn't need to see who the laugh had come from, for he had heard it many times before. "Vlad" Danny growled out as the older halfa stepped into the light. Vlad was Danny's archnemesis. He had gray hair pulled into a small ponytail but unlike Technus Vlad's hair was intimidating. Danny would never admit this out loud but almost everything about Vlad was intimidating. He was wearing his traditional black suit and had a smug look on his face. Just seeing him made Danny's blood boil and if he had been free he would have already tried to punch him.

"Hello Daniel, its so nice to see you again" Vlad drawled out.

"What do you want with me this time?" Danny demanded as he craned his neck to keep Vlad in his line of sight but Vlad blend with the shadows and seemed to disappear from sight. Vlad only chuckled again as he answered, "Why Daniel all I want is for you to renounce your idiot father and become my perfect son."

"Keep dreaming you crazed up fruit loop" Danny yelled. When was Vlad ever going to understand he would never join him. It was starting to get annoying how many times Vlad had done this whole kidnapping thing.

"I thought you would say that", Vlad explained to the still fuming Danny. "That is why I made this". He walked over to a big machine standing against the wall next to the table Danny was currently strapped to. The machine wasn't all that scary in fact it looked a bit like one of those old computers from the 60's,with the little screens and then huge amounts of glowing buttons. But unlike those computers this one had a giant satiate dish attached to the top of it. Vlad picked up a small microchip that was sitting by the machine.

"Daniel, I would like to introduce you to my newest invention, the Master Mind. See after trying so hard for so long to get you to understand that being my son and apprentice is the best thing for you, I have come to realize that no matter what I say you won't join me. So I decided to stop asking and instead just going straight to forcing you. And that is exactly what the Master Mind will do. See the Master Mind is a mind control chip and with it you will finally see my reasoning".

"What"! Danny yelled, "Are you crazy! Vlad you'll never get away with this, someone will notice I'm missing and stop you".

"On the contrary, Daniel, once your under my control. I'll make you tell your stupid friends that you had a change of heart and decided to come live with your dear old uncle Vlad".

Danny gaped at Vlad. He had always thought that Vlad was a bit crazy but this was the craziest thing that he had ever done. While Vlad was facing the machine, Danny tried desperately to faze out of his restraints, but it was in vain as Danny noticed the slightly green tint to the straps. I guess that I'll have to resort to resort to strength and cunning, he thought.

As Danny was planning how he could possible break the straps, Vlad turned around holding a very long very sharp looking needle. Seeing this Danny started thrashing against the table and yelling obscenities about Vlad and his mother.

"Now, now Daniel this will only hurt a lot" Vlad sneered before plunging the needle into Danny's neck. He could feel himself losing consciousness and with a last heave against the straps Danny fainted onto the table, not to know anything for a long time.

When he awoke he found himself laying in a soft bed of leaves. There were scratches and still bleeding wounds all over his arms, face and legs. Danny looked around trying to get his bearings. It was obvious that he had somehow escaped from Vlad's, but the main question was how? He stood up slowly sore from something that he couldn't remember. Danny was in a kind of forest with tall pine and maple trees, it was night and a spray of fine mist was coming from the cloudy sky.

He knew that if he had escaped, Vlad would be on his trail and if he wanted to survive Danny would need to find some help and fast. Picking a direction at random he headed on his way, hopeful to help and a place to stay.

Sadly it wasn't long before he noticed that he had to stop every few seconds. It was becoming exceedingly apparent that whatever had happened down in the lab had completely wiped him out. Danny knew that if he didn't get help soon he would not live through the night.

He struggled and fought his way through both his exhaustion and the tangles of the undergrowth. By this time the fine mist had become pouring rain. Finally Danny started to make out a faint light coming from in between the trees, he had found help.

* * *

In the Xavier Institute, Kitty and Kurt watch in sympathy as the boy with black hair tossed and turned fighting off his nightmares. The boy, who had only arrived at the house a couple of days ago, had for some time been fighting his sheets and silently screaming. But the most shocking thing of all was that he had, on occasion, flickered out of visibility.

"Do you think we should wake him up or get the professor?" Kitty asks. She was a pretty girl of 15, with long light brown hair and a small built. She had on a light pink, long sleeved shirt and a pair of bell bottom jeans.

"No, look he seems to be calming down" says Kurt in his Romanian accent. Kurt was blue and fuzzy with only three fingers and toes. He had shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a loose tan tee-shirt over it.

And just as he said the boy stopped fighting and his breathing became more regular. Kurt lightly touched Kitty on her shoulder making her jump. Without making a sound Kurt motioned that it was time they left especially if they didn't want to be caught. They held hands and with a small puff of smoke they were gone.

* * *

Many miles away in dark room sat Vlad, a cell phone placed against his ear.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan" Vlad says calmly to the person on the other line.

"Are you certain the boy doesn't remember what happened?" an ominous voice asks back.

"No, Daniel has no idea" Vlad assures his partner. "Soon everything will fall into place then we will get all that we want and deserve" And with that Vlad hangs up the phone.

He turns to look out the window, "Soon" he whispers to the dark sky.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to add to the drama. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, so I'm back. And I come bearing a new chapter.  
**

**This is my first chapter where Danny is completely awake, so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Danny awoke in a small white room, on a white cot. The only thing in the room that wasn't white was the light brown door on the opposite wall facing the cot he was currently laying on. 'wow whoever decorated this room obviously loved the color white ' Danny though sarcastically.

He pulled back the sheets, also the color white, and that was when he noticed that his normal outfit was gone and in its place was a pair of baggy, gray sweat pants and a matching grey sweat shirt. Surprised he leapt off of the cot and that's when he realized just how weak he was because he fell flat on his face. Pulling himself back to his feet but much more slowly this time. Once he had successfully regained his footing Danny made his way to the door and turned the knob. He was surprised that it wasn't locked and that he was free to leave whenever he wanted to.

Danny stumbled down the pure white hall. He remembered his long walk through the woods and then finding the mansion and he even remembered waking up to find a girl his age watching him. Then he vaguely remembered a bald man in a wheel chair before he had fallen asleep.

He wandered along the hall for a few more minutes till he came upon a pair of silver elevator doors. He stood in front of them, looking at the buttons trying to decide if he should go up or down.

"Daniel" a voice whispered in his ear. Surprised Danny jumped and spun around searching the hall for the source of the voice, but no one was there. "Come this way" the same voice said. Just then the elevator dinged and the silver doors slide open. He hesitantly entered the elevator and the doors glided shut again and the he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as the elevator slowly rose.

After what felt like an eternity but could have only been a few minutes, the elevator stopped at the ground floor. Danny peeked his head out of the now open door and saw a empty hallway just like the one he had left but instead of white walls they were a light brown. There were doors lining the hall and in between every few doors there was a window with purple drapes pulled to the side to let in the light.

Once he was sure that no one was in the hall or would be coming out of the doors, Danny exited the elevator and walked down the hall. He had learned long ago that when in a strange place it was best to blend in and that tiptoeing anywhere instantly made you look suspicious.

"Over here" the same voice as before whispered. Danny looked around but there was no one there. Shrugging he decided to follow the voice. The voice led him through 4 more halls all identical to the first one. He happy he had the voice as a guide because by this time he would have been lost in the maze of a house.

Finally the voice stopped and Danny found himself in front of a plain light brown door. It was obvious that whatever the voice was it wanted him to enter the room. He knew that this all could have been a trap up but he was curious to see what was on the other side of the door. His curiosity won and he cautiously opened the door, expected at any moment for the trap to spring. When nothing happened, Danny pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked through into the room.

It was a medium sized room with a bookshelf, two comfy chairs meant for long nights of reading, a chess board and a large dark wood desk across from the door. Sitting behind the desk was the same bald man who had answered the door and was later in Danny's room when he had first woken up. The man was facing him and had a smile on his face.

"Hello, Daniel. It nice to see you wake", the man said pleasantly.

"It's Danny, not Daniel. Look I don't mean to be rude but who are you? And where am I?" Danny demanded of the man.

"It's quite alright Danny, you must be very confused. I'm professor Xavier and you are at my school for gifted youngsters." Xavier explained to him.

"This is a school?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "But it's huge."

"Yes, it is very large but none the less it is a school and a school that I would like to invite you to join." the professor said with a smile. The smile only grew bigger at seeing the incredulous look on Danny's face.

"Me", Danny squeaked out, "Why would you want me to go to your school? You don't even know me."

"Danny, you are a person who has been given special gifts and in this school children like you are given a safe environment to live and learn how to use their gifts to help others." Xavier explained to the boy. He had been able from the beginning to tell that their was something special about him.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" he stammered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. It had become a nervous habit of his ever since he turned a ghost.

Professor Xavier had given this talk to many children, and so was unsurprised by Danny's reaction. He had seen students who, like Danny, were afraid of what would happen if it was known that they were different.

"Danny, you have nothing to fear. In this school everyone has a special power." he said in the boys head.

To say that Danny was shocked was the understatement of the year. He had never thought that someone could do that, unless they were a ghost of course. But the man sitting before him was not a ghost. Maybe Danny wasn't as alone as he thought he was, maybe their were people out in the world who understood what it was like to be different and feared and maybe he could even become friends with some of them. Realizing that he had been silent for a couple of minutes, he looked up at the professor and saw he had a sad look on his face.

'Was he reading my mind' he wondered. Danny thought of what his enemies would do if they were able to read his mind. All of his secrets and weaknesses would be theirs for the taking and here was a man who could possibly do just that. Now slightly suspicious of the professor, he put up the mental blocks he had learned after being overshadowed by poindexter.

The surprised look on professor Xavier's face was all the answer Danny need on whether the professor had been reading his mind and if his block had worked.

Xavier was shocked when Danny's mind had blocked him out, the only other person able to do that was Jean and Magneto when his helmet was on. Danny was much more powerful then he had first thought.

"So how did you do that and can you do anything else?" Danny asked, his curiosity overcoming his suspicion.

Over his surprise the professor explained to Danny all about the X gene and about his powers and some of the other student's.

"OK, let me get this straight, there is a guy here who is blue and hairy and can transport himself where ever he wants in the blink of the eye. That is so cool!" Danny exclaimed.

Professor Xavier smiled, Danny's reaction to Kurt's description was a new one, most people when they heard about or saw him were scared or disgusted by him.

"Now that you know about my school, what do you say, do you want to join?" Xavier asked. He already liked the boy and knew that Danny would get along great with the other students.

"I would love to join, but I don't think I have the X gene. You see I wasn't born with my powers. When I was 14 my parents built a portal to rip a hole into another dimension, called the Ghost Zone, but the portal didn't work. I got curious and went in the machine, while my friends watched. Once inside, I must have done something because it turned on, there was a flash of green light and a lot of pain and when I came to, I looked different and had amazing powers. I found out later that the machine had changed my DNA, turning me into a half ghost or halfa." Danny explained to professor Xavier. "So you see, I'm not a mutant."

Never in all his years had Xavier heard of such a thing happening and the thought that someone could be both alive and dead at the same time was just as unbelievable. But he could tell that Danny wasn't lying about any of his story and it made him wonder what it must have been like for this young man to go through that all alone and to even now know that he was different even from the people who were different themselves. Realizing how alone Danny really was, Xavier made up his mind.

"Danny, it doesn't matter that your not a mutant, you still need the help that my school can offer you. My invitation to this school still stands if you still want it." Professor Xavier said.

Danny was overjoyed, no longer would he have to keep lying to his family, go out at nights and get beaten up by ghosts and be so tired everyday he couldn't get his homework done. He would be around people like him, not that his best friends Tucker and Sam weren't great, but he was always afraid that one day they would get hurt while trying to help him.

"Then of course I'll join your school." Danny exclaimed excitedly, " but first I need to ask my parents."

"Oh, of course. You can use the phone in here" the Professor said as he wheeled himself out of the room, " I'll just give you some privacy."

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? The only way for me to know is if you REVIEW. **

**I would also like to thank all of the people who already reviewed. Your comments helped me get better at writing this story and made me feel happy. So Thank you all!  
**


End file.
